The Futuristic Four
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Hiro, Penny, Violet, and Wilber are a group of "normal" kids. Hiro and the girls often test out new government gear, while all Wilber wants to do is get in their group and have a shot at real friends, the problem? Neither one of the girls can stand him, but soon the realize they'll have to push it aside and team up. Inspired by Brixie Ann's YouTube video. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Futuristic Four

By: Samantha Peace HeartStar

SPH: (in a game show host-like voice) Hello everybody! I'm back! Okay, on topic. As you can clearly see, this is a new story, and it's about Disney's Modern Four, A.K.A Hiro Hamada, Penny from Disney's Bolt, Violet Parr, and Wilber Robinson!

Hiro, Penny, Violet, and Wilber: Hi!

Penny: I can't believe it took you going through two whole Wikipedia's and then being told by Brixie Ann that my last name is Forrester.

Hiro: (in a near inaudible mumble) I can't believe you're agreeing to this after the fire at the studio.

SPH: Well excuse me for being a Big Hero 6 and Frozen expert and not a Bolt expert!

Violet: Can we just get back on track please?

SPH: Oh, right! (Starts using game show host voice again) So as you can clearly see, this is a new story which the main cast is Disney's Modern Four, and was inspired by Brixie Ann's The Futuristic Four YouTube Video! I was given permission to use the title since it was the same as her video and you will soon find out why it's called The Futuristic Four instead of the Modern Four.

Hiro: Which means you'll see what the towns like and after a couple chapters find out why the team's called The Futuristic Four.

SPH: Thank You Hiro. Anyway, this is going to be my first ever fanfic where my OC Marcy doesn't make an appearance, but I will have OC's in this story, but they either don't play a drastically major part, or do play a part like that but don't get a whole lot of show in the story.

Iza: Like me and Yumi! I play, well, am, Tadashi's girlfriend, anyway, I'm his girlfriend (Uses a game show host voice herself) who just happens to be a Dark Super, meaning even if I use my powers for good they only bring destruction which makes it easier and more purposeful to be in hiding! (Ditches the game show host voice) Or at least my time travel powers, my new found force field power is completely fine to use and normally doesn't result with some huge chaotic event that brings mass destruction.

Yumi: Then there's me. I'm a member of a Government Agency called The Rebellion, and am the one who gives Hiro, Vie, and Penny gear before they become The Futuristic Four, then I'm still a side character, but I then have a smaller role and just supply the materials for, or help build the gear and/or outfits.

Penny: For the sake of this story she also plays my cousin which is how we get the gear in the first place.

Yumi: Exactly, but in reality, we are not related in any known way, to us that is. Hey, Sammy, are me and Hiro gonna end up together in the end? You left all of in the dark about a good bit of the future chapters, you only gave us a few basics, and normally I end up with Hiro, so is he gonna end up with another character, like maybe Violet, or me, or what?

SPH: Yumi, I know you usually end up with Hiro, but…

Yumi: But not this time…

SPH: I was going to say you have to wait and see, anyway, this is getting pretty long, so Wilber, since you only said hi, could you do the disclaimer please?

Wilber: Sure! Samantha Peace HeartStar, or Sammy, does not own Big Hero 6, Bolt, Meet The Robinson's, or The Incredibles. She also doesn't own any characters except OC's like Yumi and Iza. She does own The Rebellion, the story, more, or less the plot line, a Baymax mini statue she finished on Thursday 12/17/15, a super cute kitten named Marnie, Yumi's designed gear, the design for our outfits minus Hiro's, and…

Penny: Wilber, (taps watch) this is getting long and you're stating unneeded things.

SPH: You know, we actually butchered our pig Wilber over the course of this week.

Wilber: … Okay, that was random, anyway, Samantha Peace HeartStar does not own any of us, excluding Iza and Yumi, she also doesn't own Big Hero 6, Bolt, Meet The Robinson's, or The Incredibles, or any of the characters from them, and finally, all rights go to their respected owners! … Whew! Glad we got all that out.

SPH: On with the story!

* * *

"Okay guys," Hiro Hamada said sitting back in his garage station's chair, "gear check! Don't forget that we need to keep Yumi up to date with any trouble that the Rebellion should handle, which means no vigilantly stunts this time."

"Got it Hiro." Penny Forrester said from her spot on a roof near the Black Box Corporation in Pittsburgh.

"Same." Violet Parr said from a nearby street.

"Good." Hiro said, "Now, test time,"

"Penny, use the goggles, see if you can spot Violet" Hiro said over the small communication device tucked behind Penny and Violet's ears, "Violet, do your invisible thing."

"Got it." The girls replied.

Penny grabbed the goggles from her backpack, her dog Bolt next to her looking down below and growling when pigeons came near Penny, or her bag. Meanwhile, on the ground Violet turned invisible, glad Yumi'd specially designed her new outfit so it turned invisible with her so she didn't have to strip down for tests like this to fully work.

"Penny, how do the goggles work?" Hiro asked over the mini mic.

"Just fine Hiro, I spotted Vie and her new dress works too." Penny said.

Hiro groaned.

"I knew the dress worked." he said.

He swung over to his computer typing in notes for Yumi and confirming the goggles success before pulling up the next test gear.

"Okay, the goggles aren't done yet," he said.

"They hold a mini target beam, computer, recorder, and hacking and hotwiring devices" his voice said over the mic, "see if you can target Violet with the beam, while she's invisible."

"Got it." Penny said.

She flipped a switch on the side and a small beam shown. She aimed it down twords Violet.

"Works," she said, "now what, the computer?"

"Yeah," Hiro said checking the notes.

"It should be voice operated as well as connected to the person wearing the goggles brain waves, Penny, you're gonna have to put them on."

"Okay," Penny said strapping them onto her head, "they're on."

"Good, now tell them to I guess google something, or someone, try that guy we need to do a report on in History Class."

"You mean Thomas Jefferson?" Penny asked.

"Yep, see if you can get stuff for the report."

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," she said, "computer, what was Thomas Jefferson most famous for?"

 _"Thomas Jefferson, who was born on April 13 1743 and died on July 4 1826 was most famous for writing The Declaration of Independence and being the third president of the Untied States of America."_ The computer replied.

"Hiro, did you catch that?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I just wrote it down," Hiro replied, "now check the recorder."

Penny rolled her eyes again. She hit a button on the side.

"This is Penny Forrester testing the recorder of these new goggles specially designed for members of The Rebellion by my cousin Yumi." she said.

She took off the goggles and hit the button again.

 _"This is Penny Forrester testing the recorder of these new goggles specially designed for members of The Rebellion by my cousin Yumi."_ her voice replied back.

"Okay Hiro, they work." she said, "We need to leave the hacking and hotwiring to Yumi, but they seem fully operational, what's next?"

Bolt started barking at something down on the street.

"Bolt?" Penny asked, "What is it?"

She peered over the roofs edge.

"Well?" Hiro asked.

"I don't see anything," Penny said, "hang on, I'm gonna use the goggles."

She picked them up and held them in front of her as she looked through them and flipped a switch. She spotted a black haired boy wearing an invisibility cloak in front of the building. He pulled down his hood. She recognized him immediately.

"Wilber Robinson." she growled lowering the goggles.

"Wilber Robinson?" Violet asked, "The kid always trying to get into our group? What's he doing here?"

"I dunno," Penny said, "but I do know this, you and I are heading home, we'll finish testing tomorrow, so we won't have to deal with him."

She put the goggles back in the bag and stood up.

"Come on Bolt." she said motioning for her dog to follow.

* * *

Wilber sighed as he watched Penny get up and leave. He'd been hoping that if she spotted him using his new cloak she'd let him in on her group, but no such luck. He didn't know why they seemed to hate him so much; it just didn't make any sense.

He heard fleeting footsteps from across from him and turned to look, but saw nothing, and no one, but he had a hunch it was Violet. She'd accidentally revealed she was a super when she just suddenly vanished in front of his eyes and had muttered the words "not again", which he assumed meant that she lost control over her powers and accidentally used them.

He sighed and headed home. He passed the Hamada residence on his way and noticed that Hiro was in the garage working on something. He also saw the shadows of Hiro's older brother Tadashi and his girlfriend Iza seemingly making out through a window on the second floor, but ignored it and headed straight over to Hiro.

"Hey." he said earning a small scream of fear from the young genius.

"Wilber!" Hiro exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Wilber said, "look, I need your help."

"With what exactly?" Hiro asked.

"I really want to be in your group!" Wilber cried, "I want to test out new gear and stop bad guys, and just have friends! One's that aren't because my dad's a famous inventor and think that I can get them cool new tech before it's publicly released."

"Shh!" Hiro hissed, "Tadashi, or Aunt Cass might hear you!"

"Please!" Wilber said, "I can help out with the gear too, I'm actually really smart, I help my dad with his inventions all the time! I just don't like school and don't want to be dubbed a geek and loser like you… no offence."

Hiro frowned.

"All taken." he said.

He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll try talking to the girls, but no promises, the chance of you actually getting in is very slim, so don't get your hopes up." he said.

"I won't." Wilber said, "I don't understand why they're mad at me though."

Hiro sighed.

"Maybe because that one year in chemistry you mixed the wrong chemicals and got Penny sick and in the hospital, then a week later did the same thing and got the entire school sick?" he offered.

"Hey, you had just graduated and were working on getting into that robotics institute." Wilber said, "How'd you know?"

"Maybe because it was all over the news?" Hiro said.

Wilber frowned.

"Why are you back in High School anyway?" he asked.

"My brother wanted me to get friends my age and not a bunch of nerds at the Pittsburgh Institute of Technology." Hiro explained.

Wilber nodded.

"I'll talk to the girls tomorrow at school," Hiro said, "now go home will you? It's getting late."

It really wasn't, Hiro just wanted him to leave so he could go upstairs and help Aunt Cass make her famous hot wings.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." Wilber said, "Later."

Hiro sighed once he'd left. He was not looking forward to asking Penny and Violet about Wilber joining the group.

* * *

The next day at school was like usual, minus planning the Halloween dance, which was only one week away.

"And you're sure it's a good idea to use this old building?" Violet asked helping Penny, Hiro, Tadashi and their friends from PIT put up the decorations and set up the tables and buffet spots.

"Absolutely." Hiro said, "Iza's friend Ayla's parents own the property and assured us it's perfectly safe to use."

"Just so long as we don't go into the attic," Iza added, "they're not done refurnishing the floors and making sure they're stable, which is why we locked the staircase that leads to it."

"Okay," Violet said slowly, "but, what if someone does something like pick the lock, or uses their powers to get in? If they happen to be a super that is."

"Well, that's where I come in," Iza said, "I managed to harness my force field powers into a machine that creates a force field in front of the stairs so no one can get up there."

Penny was up on the roof in front of an old bedroom when she spotted Wilber heading twords them.

"Guys, we have unwanted company," she said using her earpiece.

Hiro mentally smacked himself. He'd completely forgotten that he'd promised to ask the girls if Wilber could join the group!

Wilber ran into the room.

"Hey, did you…" he started, but was soon shoved outside by Violet.

"Hey!" he cried.

Violet stuck her tongue out and started running causing Wilber to chase after her.

"Violet! Wilber! Wait!" Hiro cried chasing after them.

Penny rolled her eyes and headed after them.

After a while they ended up in the school's gym, which was empty, unless you counted the presentations for the science fair tomorrow. Violet darted behind an empty table and threw a force field at Wilber.

"Hey! No fair!" Wilber cried as he got back on his feet.

Violet laughed.

"Guys," Hiro said panting, "can we talk for a moment? The reason Wilber was over at the house was because I promised I'd ask if he could join and I forgot, so can we please stop running and take a break?"

Violet glared at the two boys.

"Uh, guys!" Penny cried racing in, "We need to get back to the house now! There's tons of smoke coming from its direction!"

That got everyone's attention and they raced back to the house. When they got there the whole place was up in red and orange flames making it look like it came straight from Hell.

"What happened?! Where's Tadashi?!" Hiro asked franticly.

"We don't know!" Wasabi cried, "One minute we're setting up the stage, the next a fire starts from one wall and starts engulfing the place!"

"Iza didn't make it out with us, her foot got caught by a beam and Tadashi went int after her." Go Go said.

"Guys!" Iza's voice called.

Everyone turned to see Iza limping and carrying Tadashi down the porch steps.

"We're okay!" she said, "Tadashi got hit by a beam, but that was because I didn't get a force field up in time, he's still alive though, my force field blocked out the smoke so we could breath!"

As soon as she reached the others the porch caved in and collapsed onto itself.

By then Go Go had called the fire department and an ambulance. It took fifteen minutes for them to arrive and both put out the flames and take Tadashi to the hospital.

* * *

It took two weeks for Tadashi to wake up, and to be able to have his concussion treated. The whole time Hiro avoided everyone, Violet, Penny, Wilber, his friends from PIT's Nerd Lab, everyone except Aunt Cass, hard to avoid her when you live with her.

"Hiro," Penny's voice said from the stairs leading from his and Tadashi's room to the living room/kitchen, "I brought your school work, you left it on the bus again."

"Thanks," Hiro said taking it.

He hurled it over to his bed.

"OW!" Violet's voice cried.

"Watch it!" Wilber's said at the same time.

Hiro turned to his bed to see Violet turn visible and Wilber take down his invisibility cloaks hood.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked bitterly.

"This." Penny said sticking a flash drive into Hiro's computer.

"Hey!" Hiro cried.

"Shut up and watch!" Penny barked.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"A mix of Wilber's homes security systems tape and what he managed to pull off of Iza and Honey Lemon's phones." Penny said.

"And possibly the reason behind the fire." Violet added.

"Look," Wilber said pointing at a person sneaking into a shed on his property, "this was the day before the fire, I forgot to lock the shed when I went in to eat."

The person took off with some sort of flying car thing.

"That's my dad's new time machine for his upcoming convention," Wilber explained.

A T-Rex went after the time machine.

"And the reason we now have a pet T-Rex." he added.

Then it switched to Iza's recordings from setting up, more specifically, setting up her force field machine.

"And here we are live from Alenor Manor, the old, run down, more or less abandoned former Orphanage that my good friend Ayla's parents own!" Iza's voice said in a style similar to a game show hosts, "... Sorta, I mean we're sorta live, this place really was an orphanage, and is owned by Ayla's parents."

"Iza, do you really need to gather all this for your blog?" Tadashi asked stepping into view.

"Come on Dashi!" Iza's voice begged, "Pwease!"

You didn't need to see her face to tell she was doing her puppy dog eyes that Tadashi almost always fell for.

Tadashi groaned.

"Fine, but when we start setting up the field generator camera goes off, got it?" he asked.

"Got it!" Iza said perkily.

She turned the phone so it's camera caught her face as she turned and faced the woods getting a clean, and clear shot of the time machine activating a cloaking device and the guy who stole it, who they could now see had a freaky bowler hat that seemed to be an actual machine. What was worse, the bowler hat guys turned and saw Iza filming, though his face was hard to make out.

Then it cut to the pictures Iza and Honey had taken. Most of them where of them setting up, but almost all of them had the bowler hat guy in them and the last two, which were pics of Tdashi and Iza kissing had the bowler hat guy pouring kerosene onto the wall and lighting a match.

Hiro clenched his fists.

"That guy purposely set the place on fire so no one could find out he'd stolen that time Machine!" he growled, "Tadashi and Iza got hurt because of him!"

"No one in my family knows the machine's missing yet," Wilber said, "and we can't file a report, it still has a few glitches, and if my dad finds out, I'm dead."

"So, what are we going to do?" Penny asked.

"We're gonna get it back." Hiro said, "And we're gonna catch that creep and bring him to justice."

"And how are we going to do that?" Violet asked, "We're just kids, and I'm the only super, we don't even know what we're up against!"

A video chat box opened revealing a smiling Yumi.

"I believe I can help with that." she said.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Well, that went well! Only took two days to type this first chapter!

Wilber: Yeah.

Hiro: Nice job too, but, you seemed to get kinda lazy with the whole my brother landed in the hospital in a coma part.

SPH: Because that part was a minor role with a big part, and besides, I suck when t comes to the whole hospital thing! And did you really expect me to go into full long detail about the vaccines, and IV's and tests and all that stuff when you know I go into panic attacks and on occasion start hallucinating when a needle is brought up, or when and/or after I have to get a vaccine and/or blood work?

Hiro: Uh, yeah.

Penny: Hiro, don't push her, like your idea for it was any better.

Hiro: Hey! Having Tadashi die, then be reincarnated wasn't a bad idea!

Violet: No, but your whole gory detail and creepy ceremony was enough to make most of us, including Tadashi and Sammy faint.

Hiro:…

SPH: Guys, come on, knock it off.

Tadashi: She's got a point, we do need to wrap this up. (looks at Penny) I'm actually amazed you agreed to doing this, and the fire scene after that fire at the studio.

Penny: Hey, this time it's fun, and Bolt gets tons of free time and fun, and other stuff, plus I don't have my annoying agent anymore. Besides, at least this time I'm getting to have retakes instead of a one way shoot with lines that I have to memorize to the point of needing to come close to overdosing on Tylenol because I can't have any mistakes on set.

SPH: Ladies, you're both lovely, but we need to wrap this up.

Tadashi and Penny: Right.

SPH: So, how all thinks that Wilber was being over dramatic with asking Hiro to join the group?

Wilber: Hey! It was in your script!

SPH: (rolls eyes) Who caught the reference to the Big Hero 6 Junior Novel when it came to the fire and Tadashi? Who thinks Wilber should be more careful and less reckless?

Wilber: Hey! It was in the script gimme a break!

SPH: Who wants to have a Go Go car chase?! Who all figured out how the building caught on fire before I more or less revealed it? How did Yumi know what the team was talking about? Why do you think Penny, Violet, and Wilber were getting along after the fire? Who caught onto the reference from The Incredibles when Hiro hit Violet and Wilber with his school work? Who thinks Bolt should get more screen time? Who wants to see Yumi make a full appearance in the next chapter?! How was it that Hiro and Penny knew about Violet's power possibly before Wilber? Who wants Tadashi to be in on what's going on and actually let Hiro use Baymax instead of Hiro "barrowing" him and then getting into a crap load of trouble? How did Penny, Violet, and Wilber get the footage from Honey Lemon and Iza's phones? Who thinks Iza's blog is a bluff and is really a secret member of the Rebellion? Who wants me to explain Iza's tragic past and how she met Tadashi in the next chapter instead of the third like I was planning?! How did Hiro not notice that Violet and Wilber were in his room considering he's super smart? How did Hiro not remember much about their History assignment? Why did Penny not follow Hiro and the others into the gym? Who wants to know more about Alya and who she is? Who thinks they know why the Futuristic Four are going to be called The Futuristic Four?Who knows, or thinks they know why I used a real place instead of one of the characters home towns? Who thinks it has been way too long since I updated/posted a chapter on my Sammy's Kingdom Hearts Adventures story? Some, or possibly most of these will be answered in the next chapter! Until next time, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out! Peace out and spread the Disney (mainly BH6 and Frozen) love!

Wilber, Violet, and Penny: Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

SPH: Hey guys! I'm back! So, here's the new The Futuristic Four chapter and I'm super hyped about it!

Hiro: Yeah, she spent like five minutes on it, and then just held ideas in her head and didn't do anything.

SPH: Hey! The internet was down! I couldn't use Word Online! Not my fault!

Penny: Come on guys, can we get this done? I know that probably only three people read the last chapter, but still we gotta give it our best and...

Wilber: (Is messing around with a soccer ball)

Penny: (gets hit by the soccer ball) OW! Wilber!

Wilber: Sorry.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care companion. On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Penny: One.

Baymax: Penny, you have received a small bump on your head, I recommend an ice pack to help prevent anymore swelling.

SPH: Okay guys, schedule, Bayax, could you do the disclaimer?

Baymax: I would be, honored. Samantha Peace HeartStar does not own Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, Bolt, Meet The Robinsons, or any other characters from their franchises. She only owns the story, plot, and her OC's such as Iza and... Yumi.

SPH: On with the story!

* * *

"How'd you even know what we were talking about?" Hiro asked staring at Yumi's on the screen, "Were you spying on us?!"

Yumi giggled. She always found it cute when Hiro accused her of spying.

"Well since Penny was kind enough to save those files on a Rebellion flash drive," Yumi said, "I was able to see all the files and I know who you're after and looking for!"

"I swear I had no idea it was a Rebellion flash drive." Penny said putting her hands in the air.

"Didn't you check the end?" Yumi asked, "There should be a rose with a sword slicing through it on it, a small engraved one."

"I thought they were scratch marks." Penny said, "It's super tiny."

"Oh, right," Yumi said running the back of her neck, "we made it so you can only see it with a microscope so our enemies, won't think it's one of ours and put their data in it thinking it's safe and that we won't find out about it."

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, his name is Michael Yagoobian, also known as Goob," Yumi said, "he was Cornelius Robinson's roommate at the Sixth Street Orphanage they grew up in until Cornelius, or Lewis as him name was at that time was adopted when he was twelve. He continued to live in it, and still does, even after it closed down, and is rundown and unfit to live in. As a child he only wanted to win a little league baseball game, but fell asleep during the ninth inning and missed the winning catch, which was on the day of the science fair that Lewis won with his memory scanner and was adopted by one of the judges, likely because according to the former owner Lewis had kept him up all night while working on his project."

She pulled up a picture of Goob as a kid and one of him now.

"That's him! That's the guy!"

"And thanks to Penny storing the security systems recording of the night the time machine was stolen, _I_ managed to hack into the system and found this!" Yumi happily cried as she pulled up a recording of Goob throwing eggs and toilet paper at Wilber's house all while yelling insults at his dad and saying that he sucked before a flying mechanical bowler hat flew up to him and seemed to be speaking to him.

"Okay, so anyone have any idea what is going on?" Violet asked, "Because I got thoroughly lost once Yumi started call Mr. Robinson Lewis."

"I think this Goob guy's going to try and stop Wilber's dad from becoming successful," Hiro said, "which could result in Wilber not existing if things go wrong."

"So, we're still going after him, right?" Penny asked, "As annoying as Wilber is,"

"Hey!" Wilber cried.

"He's really not that bad a guy." Penny finished.

Hiro nodded.

"Alright!" Yumi cried, "Well, you're going to need new gear, sadly I can't supply it, or give you mine, if Caulfield found out I'd be in major trouble, but I can help with designs and supplies!"

"Sounds good." Hiro said, "I really don't think we'll need any to take him down, but it won't hurt to have any just in case."

"Great!" Penny said, "So, what we got?"

"Uh, well, so far, nothing." Hiro said, "We need to start planning gear and making it, but first we need to decide what we want, and how it'll work."

"Well, I think we should just redesign Violet's wardrobe so all her clothes can turn invisible if she wants." Penny suggested, "I mean, it makes sense, right?"

"Okay, what if she needs to attack?" Wilber asked.

Penny face palmed.

Hiro was deep in thought.

"We'll need our gear to look like everyday objects so we can easily get away with having them," he said, "I was thinking back on the TV show Penny used to be on and started thinking."

He stood up.

"Come on, we can talk more in the garage." he said motioning for them to follow.

They all headed down into the garage where Hiro pulled up his super computer.

"I still can't believe you made that." Penny commented, "I mean, I know you're a genius, even if Yumi beat you by graduating High School at eight,"

"Can you just once not remind me that I got beat by a girl?" Hiro asked.

"but, I mean, compared to everything else in town and stores, this is something you'd expect to see if we were living in the year 3,000, or something." Penny finished.

The others nodded.

"Hey, Yumi's not the only one who can design and build super advanced technology." Hiro said, "After all, it was my microbots that got me into PIT until Tadashi decided I should head back to High School."

The others groaned.

"Look, can we get back to getting ready to take down Bowler Hat Guy and getting my dad's time machine back?" Wilber asked, "I liked existing thank you very much."

"Okay, okay!" Hiro said sitting down at the computer, "Like I said, I was thinking about the TV show Penny was on and got some ideas."

"Oh? And what's that?" Penny asked, "It better not be altering Bolt."

"That didn't cross my mind until now, but no, that's not it." Hiro said, "I was thinking, what if we could make some of the gear a reality, like the scooter!"

He started drawing up designs on his computer.

"With the right wiring, we really could make a collapsible scooter with super speed and other aspects like being able to shoot out cables that can be used to catch onto an enemy truck, or van, or even their get away car, and have it have an automatic stop and magnetic pulse." Hiro said, "And if we make the correct adjustments, it could retract itself into detachable wheels that you can use as rollerblades, or projectiles."

"Hiro, you're crazy." Penny said, "There's no way possible that we can do that."

"With a little help from Yumi we can." Hiro argued, "She supplies the right materials and helps with the designing we can actually make it real."

Penny sighed.

"Okay, what else?" she asked.

"Okay, so since Vi's the only one with powers, I thought we could make gear and outfits that could be used to make it seem like we have powers." Hiro added.

"Go on," Wilber said.

"I was thinking, since Violet has invisibility, we should have something too." Hiro said.

"I also have force fields." Violet pointed out.

"Okay, so then we'll have two things." Hiro said.

Penny gave a small hum.

"Considering Yumi's invention of a fabric that can turn invisible if Vi does, it sounds plausable." she said, "Okay, let's get going!"  
Hiro nodded.

"Okay, so we need to decide what we want first," Hiro said, "Some of it might have to end up being armor though, I don't think I can design a suit that looks like an everyday outfit that'll give me super strength."

The others rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, who wants what?" Hiro asked.

"It'd be cool to fly and be able to control electricity kinda like those bad guys on the show, only I'd be smart enough to not electrify myself." Penny said.

"It'd be so awesome to run super fast and be able to shoot fire from my hands!" Wilber said.

"So basically you want to be a mix of my brothers?" Violet asked.

"I thought Jack Jack didn't have powers." Penny said.

"Well, we just found out he does." Violet said, "He can turn himself into pure flames, metal, even a little demon, and I mean demon, tiny horns and wings included."

"Cool," Penny said, "That must be fun."

She giggled. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so a suit with super strength and flight, a suit with flight and electricity, and a suit with super speed and flame throwers." Hiro said making notes on the computer," Shouldn't be too hard."

He spun around.

"Okay, let's get designing." he said.

The others nodded and Penny grabbed a sketchbook. They started sketching out outfits and making notes about what they wanted and how they wanted it to work. Penny's was an outfit similar to the one she'd worn on the show as it consisted of a long sleeved top a skirt and leggings, only now it had knee high black boots and had figureless gloves. She'd designed it so electricity could flow over it and charge the gloves which gave off a nasty electric shock and could shoot electrical beams. Her suit had wings that wrapped around the top, but could be unwrapped at her will and could catch air currents so she could fly, but her boots had thrusters built in incase there was no wind and the thrusters and wings could be charged just like her gloves. The color scheme was a deep emerald greed, red, black, and white that brought out her copper hair. Wilber's was a long sleeved shirt and pants with sneakers that was designed so he could run super fast without causing any damage to his body and having full control over it as well as the sleeves having gauntlets with gloves that could shoot out beams of fire with a black, blue, and yellow color scheme. Finally Hiro's outfit was bulky indigo and black armor with red accents, black clothing on underneath, and black sneakers. It also had an indigo helmet with red accents and a built in microphone so he could give orders to the others who's outfits would also have microphones so they could hear and talk to each other. The outfit was designed so it could lift up to a thousand pounds and had built in wings and thrusters that he could activate by a push of a button. Violet had made a sketch of an outfit similar to Penny's even though she didn't need it, only without the wings and thrusters. It had gloves, but they weren't electric. The color scheme was red and black.

"Okay," Hiro said passing out junk food and soda, "Yumi said she's going to work on finding the right materials for the outfits and then work on making them and that if all goes well, we should have them within a few days."

"Whoo!" Wilber cried.

"Yes!" Penny said.

Violet smiled.

"Hey, Penny, remember the day of the fire?" Hiro asked, "Why didn't you follow us into the gym? How'd you know the house was on fire?"

"Well, I didn't really know the house was on fire, I just turned around and saw smoke." Penny replied, "As for why I didn't go into the gym..."

* * *

 _Penny was running after Violet, Wilber, and Hiro._

 _'Ugh! Why can't we just have one day where Wilber doesn't show up and ruin it?!' She wondered._

 _She weaved around the trees as she raced down hill. Soon she saw the others heading for the school gym. She put forward more speed before tripping and falling to the ground. She felt someone yank her up off it by her arm hard. She struggled to get out of the persons grip, but was drug over to the one side of the school building._

 _"Let go of me!" she cried trying to get away from the persons grasp._

 _"You'll run if I do." The person said._

 _The person had a female voice and Penny looked up. The person had on a leather jacket over a hoodie that hit its face, a denim skirt with a frayed hem, leggings, and chunky brown boots. Bits of brown hair with ruby streaks peaked out from the hoodie and by the persons shape and posture it was very likely the person was a girl._

 _"Who are you?" Penny asked._

 _"A friend." The person said, "Look kid, I've seen you and your friends in action and with the way things have been going, I know you're ready."_

 _"Ready for what?" Penny asked._

 _"To be heroes." The figure said a smirk showing from under the hoodie._

 _Penny looked at the person like they'd just said chickens could give milk and swim. The person chuckled._

 _"Oh, you might not get it now, but soon enough the town'll need heroes again," the person said, "and they'll need them to be you and your friends. Things may not seem it, but people are preparing, making plans, plans that will spell disaster for us, but glory and victory for them, well, most of them, but it'll be up to you four to stop them. I've observed you for a good while, and you've got what it takes."_

 _"But we're just kids!" Penny cried, "Me, Hiro, and Violet can't be heroes! Why should I even trust, or listen to you?!"_

 _The person shook their head and sighed._

 _"Penny, I said four, and look back at what you've done! Hiro's a genius who could design amazing gear to help you, Violet's got super powers, Wilber's a bit reckless, but very smart and knows martial arts, and you," the person said._

 _It squatted down to her eye level._

 _"You have a huge heart and Bolt, as well as loyal friends," it said, "never under estimate the power of that."_

 _There was the sound of a fight, or something across the street and the person quickly got up._

 _"I must go, but don't forget what I said," it said, "good bye Penny, I hope to see you again soon, even though you probably won't know it's me."_

 _The person turned and ran off._

 _Penny only stared completely confused. Bolt ran over barking._

 _"Bolt, what is it?" Penny asked._

 _She looked up twords the house and saw the smoke._

 _"Smoke?" she muttered, "Oh no!"_

 _She ran into the gym._

 _"Uh, guys!" she cried, "We need to get back to the house now! There's tons of smoke coming from it's direction!"_

* * *

"So you tripped and then some random person grabbed you, drug you over behind the school and talked to you saying that we were going to become heroes?" Violet asked.

Penny nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "it's so weird though, I mean how would they know about people planning big master plans and us being the only ones to stop them? And how could they know so much about us?"

"I dunno," Hiro said, "but sooner, or later we're going to find out if they were right, or not."

The others nodded.

"Hiya!" Yumi cried popping up in a video chat causing everyone to give a surprised scream.

"Yumi!" They cried.

Yumi gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey," she said.

She straightened up.

"Well, the good news is, I found all the materials for your outfits are right here at the base and should be ready by tomorrow!" she said.

The four friends let out a cheer.

"The bad news is we think Goob's finally figured out how to fully use the time machine." Yumi finished.

"Oh no!" Wilber said.

"If he uses it to go back and stop Mr. Robinson from becoming successful, Wilber might not exist!" Penny said.

"Well, luckily Goob seems to be very, very stupid so fixing this should be a snap," Yumi said, "unless you count the bowler hat. It's actually a machine that was designed to help people, but instead turned rouge and, well, let's just say it's bad news, but! You still have to check out how the hacking and hotwiring works on the goggles, and the overdrive watch I made, they should help you take it down with ease! A metal baseball bat might be handy too. I'm sending coordinates now!"

"Okay, let's go." Hiro said grabbing his backpack and phone, "Time to see if that person was right."

"I'm pretty sure they didn't mean Goob, but yeah, time to go save Wilber's existence and Robinson Industries!" Penny cried.

"Good luck!" Yumi said before closing the videochat.

Hiro dialed Iza's number.

"Hey! Hiro! What ya need?" Iza asked answering, "It's rare you call me just to talk, so what's wrong and how can I help?"

"Iza, can you give me, Penny, Violet, and Wilber a ride down to the auto mart down town?" Hiro asked, "Yumi needs us to test some gear down there."

"Uh, huh," Iza said not buying it, "well, sure, just text when you need to be brought home, k?"

"Yeah, sure," Hiro said, "but I think Penny's mom said she'll pick us up, anyway, we'll be waiting."

He hung up. A few minutes later Iza pulled up.

"Okay, get in, and hang on." Iza said hitting the gas.

As she took off the song Caffeine from RWBY volume 2 started playing in the four teens minds. Penny swore Iza must of broke every traffic law in existence before she slowed to a stop on the auto mart's street.

"See ya kids! Text if ya need me!" Iza said holding her left hand in a sideways peace sign, her signiture pose.

The four teens nodded and rushed over to the auto mart. Each hid behind a car peaking around to try and seen Goob and the bowler hat. Carefully they snuck around keeping a look out for their target. Soon they saw them.

"Hiro, what do we do?" Penny asked.

"I'll get their attention and distract them, Violet, create a force field around the bowler hat so we can catch it, Penny, you use the goggles and watch and disable the bowler hat, and smash it, and Wilber, you get the time machine, okay?" Hiro asked.

The others nodded.

"Okay, now." Hiro said.

He darted over to another car before jumping out from behind it.

"Hey bowler hat guy! Over here!" Hiro cried catching Goob and the hat's attention.

Hiro grinned.

"It's your fault my brother's in the hospital, and soon you're going to be behind bars!" he cried.

"No we won't!" Goob cried, "And you can't do anything about it!"

"Oh yeah?" Hiro asked.

He held up his phone.

"All the proof I need to prove you started the fire is right here, and if you want it, you're gonna have to catch me!" he said.

He started running, Goob and the hat chasing after him. Violet quickly made a force field around the hat to stop it from going after Hiro while Penny got to work with the goggles and watch. Hiro ducked in and around the cars, sometimes jumping onto them, or hood sliding while Goob chased his, struggling to keep up.

"Give up?" Hiro asked as he saw Goob bend over and start panting.

"Never!" Goob cried.

He started running after Hiro again.

Hiro gave a small laugh and kept going.

"Hey! Bowler hat guy!" Penny cried a metal pipe raised above her head, "Time to say good bye!"

She swung the pipe down and smashed the hat with it.

"No! Doris!" Goob cried.

"You named your hat?" Violet asked.

"She was already named!" Goob cried.

"Wilber!" Hiro cried as he and the others rushed over, "Get us out of here!"

Wilber nodded and started up the time machine as the others hopped in.

"No! No! No! My revenge!" Goob cried as the four teens took off.

Wilber dropped each one of them off at their homes before going home himself and putting the time machine away and locking the shed.

* * *

"Wow," Penny said, "I still can't believe that happened last night."

She, Hiro, Violet, and Wilber were sitting at a table at lunch.

"I know!" Violet said, "Think we'll have any more adventures like that?"

"Probably not," Hiro said, "but if we do, at least we'll have the gear to deal with it."

Just then the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys in class." Penny said, "Hiro, we're still meeting up at your house later, right?"

Hiro nodded and headed to class. Once school was out The four friends raced down to Hiro's house where a package with their new suits was waiting.

"Awesome!" Penny cried pulling out hers.

"Cool!" Wilber said.

"I love it!" Violet cried.

"Not bad." Hiro said smirking.

"Hey, there's a note." Penny said.

She picked it up.

"In each suit you'll find a key, and each leads to the same place, so put a key in a lock, turn it, open the door, and walk through. You're hero duty isn't done yet and you need training and to practice with your suits. Come meet me and we'll begin, sincerely, Yumi." she read.

She looked at her outfit and sure enough tucked in the wings was a key. She picked it up.

"Well, she said to use it." she said.

She walked over to the door that lead from the house to the garage and turned the key.

"You coming?" She asked making a motion to follow with her head.

The others nodded and walked over. Penny opened the door and a whole new room was behind it.

"Whoa!" The four teens cried.

They walked in gawking and gasping over everything. Suddenly they spotted someone waiting for them in the room they all swore their hearts stopped as their jaws dropped and stared at the person.

* * *

SPH: Well! There ya go! Here's chapter 2!

Hiro: It's really not that bad.

SPH: Thanks! Anyway, who was that person Penny ran into the day of the fire? How did they get into that other room? Who's the person they're all so shocked to see? Who thinks they know who Penny ran into and who's in the room? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I might of made Wilber a little OOC in the last chapter, and maybe in this one, and I'm sorry, but I don't know his character enough yet so it's kinda hard for me, plus in the last chapter I needed him to be OOC when asking Hiro to join the group for it to fit with the story. Anyway, until next time, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar singing off!


End file.
